I Will Always Come For You
by YarningChick
Summary: Two strangers bear a similar mark, and one has no recollection of recieving it. What will happen when their lives intertwine?
1. Two Strangers

Extra

Note; the Baron in this story looks like the one in the manga, not the movie. This will get explained eventually. This fanfic contains traces of several movies, so don't be surprised if some if it feels familiar.

Chapter One: Two Strangers

_Once upon a time, in a cave near the sea, there was a terrible dragon. This monster destroyed much, consumed much, and left nothing but despair in its wake. Many a brave knight tried to conquer this raging beast, and rescue the fair maiden and treasure that the monster jealously guarded, only to be defeated in shame. But one knight, an unlikely hero, watched the terrifying dragon from the sidelines, studying each scale, each fiery breath, each dreadful roar. At long last, the knight stood, and began taking off his armor._

"_This monster cannot be defeated with steel, but I have a weapon that will end the dragon's reign of terror. So sad, that no one thought of this before…"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A gloved hand reached for a metal utensil, which it then used to ease the eggs off the pan and onto a plate. Beside the tall man that the hand belonged to, toast popped out of the toaster. A fatter and ungloved hand grabbed it, and started scraping butter across it.

"Is the table ready yet, Birdbrain?"

"Do you really want to start that argument before breakfast, Pork Chop?"

"Yes, by all means; wait until afterwards to start fighting," the tall man handling the eggs said as he turned around to place them on the table, revealing him to be of non-human origin. But the two humans he lived with had long learned to ignore their friend's strange appearance. Especially since the half-cat happened to be the owner of their home.

The trio sat in their usual places around the table. The raven-haired man spread mulberry jam thickly over his toast, ignoring the eggs for personal reasons, while the ridiculously fat light brunette slapped an egg in between two slices of toast for a sandwich, taking large swigs of his orange juice in-between bites.

The half-cat ate with more dignity, nibbling at his toast while cutting his fried egg into neat segments. His electric blue eyes were more distant than usual, and he kept looking at his right hand, which was stinging worse than normal. The hand in question, as well as the rest of his body, was covered by a thick coat of dark pearly gray fur. No one ever saw much of it, since the man was very proper. So proper, in fact, that he preferred to dress in a dark suit with a sun-yellow vest. His pressed white shirt was underneath the vest, which was complimented by a light blue bow tie that matched the cat's eyes almost perfectly.

Eventually, the door in the corner of the neat kitchen made a slapping sound, making the raven-haired man leave off his toast to answer the sound. The wind outside whistled harshly as he bent down to grab the paper.

He shut the door, one hand on the rolled-up paper as the other one messed up his crazy hair worse than usual; a slight grin on his face. He loved the wind dearly, especially when he was riding it.

He sat back down, and unrolled the paper before reaching for his toast again.

"Anything new in the kingdom, Toto?" the cat-man asked. Toto's eyes shot up as he beheld the front page, in all its glory.

"Besides a foretelling of the apocalypse, not really."

The fat man looked up and grunted.

"Just read the article, Birdbrain."

Toto shrugged, and started.

"On the morning of June 1st, it was publicly announced that the proud Prince Machida Mishuzi of the Thilashian Kingdom has found a bride worthy of him. Haru Niyashi, long lost niece to the fabulously wealthy and, until recently, heir-less Count Yosho Niyashi, was brought forth from obscurity and the humble life of a servant to become the next Princess of Thilash; a real-life Cinderella. The wedding will take place a month hence, at the royal palace in Yrael."

The fat man shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe that prince found a girl stupid enough to go for him."

However, the article had caught the half-cat's attention.

"May I see that article, Toto?"

The raven-haired man shrugged, and handed the paper over.

"She's not all that pretty, anyway."

The gray cat gazed at the girl on the black and white page thoughtfully. She wasn't the prettiest girl he had ever seen, he could agree with his friend on that account.

But… the look in her dark eyes. It was terrible, and empty. The prince at her side wasn't noticing; one hand around her waist as he used the other to wave at the masses. How could he not notice that his bride was wearing a face like she was the guest of honor at a funeral instead of a wedding? She seemed so sad, so helpless…

The scar on his hand flared hotter, but he presumed that to be his own temper. It wasn't just because of the prince's callousness, either. It was because the girl looked strangely familiar. As did her name.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Now, my lady; you truly _must_ eat! The prince will not be pleased by a fainting bride," a maid counseled

'_Good. Let him pick someone else then.'_

The count on the other end of the table slammed his goblet down.

"Eat, or I'll shove that egg down your throat! This is the greatest honor our family has ever been given, and I will not let you mess it up!"

Haru reluctantly picked up her spoon and started eating her boiled egg delicately, as she had been hurriedly taught. She knew her uncle wouldn't hesitate to force-feed her, since he had done it a few times over the past two months, when she just wouldn't eat what was placed before her.

The two terrible months. Her uncle had dragged her away from her good job to be his heir, although he was angry at her for not being a boy. No one could deny that she was his niece, since she was the spitting image of the count's no-account sister that had run off with the steward. Haru didn't have any memories of them, since her mother had died giving birth to her, and her father was killed by a back alley thief when she was still a baby.

Her uncle shouldn't have let her grow up in an orphanage, or left her to fend for herself afterwards if he had truly cared enough to let her into his life. He just _had_ to wait until she was accustomed to her modest life to tear her away from it and force all this on her. Her uncle hadn't even allowed her to keep her father's family name, forcing his own on her.

Her heart trembled more, wishing that one of the count's five wives had been able to give him an heir. But living with such a terrible man had worn on each of them until they died and were promptly replaced, and Haru was beginning to feel the wear already, just for being his niece. After a month and a half of lady lessons, he had presented her to the court, and she had somehow caught the eye of the crown prince.

Or, more to the point, her uncle's extensive treasury had caught his eye. And since he was the prince, and her uncle also wanted the union, no one had even thought to ask her what she wanted.

Well, they did once, but they were most uncooperative in the matter. What she had wanted scared her uncle enough to hire a wizard to make sure she could never just take the thing she wanted the most.

Her scar suddenly burned, with such a raw intensity that she dropped her spoon, the bite untaken. She tried to pull off her lacy white glove to see what the problem was.

"Don't flaunt that disfigurement!" her uncle barked. Haru grimaced, and left her glove alone. Her scar flared like that only a small handful of times. But she knew it was just the echo of her anguish.

'_Its days like this when I miss the Seaside Dragon the most.'_


	2. The Meeting

Extra

Chapter Two: The Meeting

_The knight walked into the dragon's wake, without a single weapon or object to defend himself from the dragon's fury. Although it took patience, and plenty of it, the dragon revealed itself, confused as to why the young lad didn't issue a traditional challenge, like the ones the monster had known for years._

"_Are you ready to die, young knight?"_

_The brave man shook his head softly._

"_Nay, but I am ready to live. I have an offer for you."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haru was in her tower room, watching the sun set. A pretty piece of embroidery was in between her hands, but she didn't really have the heart for it. Her fiancé had come to visit her, and talked up a storm, as usual. If she didn't know any better, she'd swear that he truly did like her silence, since it gave him more time to talk about his day, and his life. He never asked how hers was. He probably thought that she was just quiet by nature, or mute altogether. She had long given up in trying to tell people what she thought, since no one seemed to care.

She sighed, and drew the curtain closed to the night outside.

"Such a heavy sigh, for a bride."

The brunette jumped and wheeled around, not recognizing the voice. The accent was strange, but pleasant on her ears. But she was alone in her room as usual. She looked around incredulously before knocking the side of her head with her fist.

"Great, first depression and now insanity. Wonder what's next."

"What do you want to be next?"

She didn't jump as high, but kept looking around for the intruder.

"What does it matter? My opinion is of no consequence."

"Of course it is. Tell me; what do you want?"

She sighed again, and sat down in her overstuffed chair. Since the voice was asking…

"I want the prince to forget that I exist. I want the same thing for my so-called uncle. I want to have a say in what happens in my life again. And I want death if I can't have the other three."

The voice hummed at her.

"Death is a very big step. Are you sure you want to go that far?"

Haru fought back her frustrated tears.

"Have you ever _met_ the prince? He's an arrogant jerk that should be marrying a mirror, since he can't cope without one for too long. He's made it plain that he's only marrying me for my inheritance, so he wouldn't shed any tears for me if I happened to commit suicide after the wedding. My uncle wishes that I had never been born, but tore me from a life that suited me just so that he could have an heir, when he had been pressed many times before then to take me out of the orphanage I grew up in. What he should have done was accept my parents while they were still alive, or just have left me alone like he had for years. I hate both my uncle and the prince for forcing this stupid marriage on me." She angrily wiped at her tears with the fabric hanging outside her embroidery hoop.

"The only people I love or ever loved me are dead, so death doesn't really scare me. The only reason I haven't been able to take care of it myself is because a wizard hexed me so I can't commit suicide." Despite the proper breeding that had been literally beaten into her, she lifted her feet to the edge of the big chair so she could huddle up in a ball.

"I know a lot of girls would kill for a rich childless uncle and a handsome royal suitor, and I would trade places with them in a second. I'm too honest and practical to be a good politician."

The voice chuckled at her.

"I was led to believe that you were a servant before your uncle found you. You are meaning to tell me that you were happier scrubbing floors than wearing an expensive dress?"

"Easily. At least I could breathe comfortably in my old dress, and I was actually doing something useful with my time." She sighed again, her heart weighing down the sound. The voice was silent for a moment.

"If that's the case, then I have a proposition for you."

She looked up from her lap, in an attempt to see who she was speaking with.

"What kind?"

"A business one. You see, I really could use a housekeeper. I try to keep the place neat, but I have a friend that's a bit hard to keep up with. Especially when he gets into a good fight with another friend that lives with me. If I take you away from here, would you consider the position? You'll have your own living quarters, one day off a week of your own choosing, and we can discuss exact wages later."

Haru cocked her head, hardly daring to believe it.

"Why would you go through that much trouble? Wouldn't it be easier to put an ad in the paper?"

"Perhaps, but it sounds to me that you could use the job. Would you accept the position?"

Her heart began to beat faster, thinking of leaving this life behind her. It sounded like a dream job, coming just when she wanted it the most. But…

"It'd be a bad idea to accept a job from a faceless voice."

When the chuckle came again, it was next to her door. She jumped out of her seat to look around the chair. Her eyes widened, and a soft gasp escaped her throat.

'_A von Gikkingen! A real von Gikkingen!'_

He grinned at her and tipped his dark top hat.

"Very prudent decision, Miss Haru. I am Baron von Gikkingen." He chuckled again. "If you do accept the job, at least you know no one will be able to bring you back here."

She nodded, barely believing her good luck. She had been hearing many stories about this newest von Gikkingen, which only served to stiffen her resolve. The brunette walked up to him and gave a polite curtsy. The kind she had given to nobles staying at her old inn, not the flashier ones her uncle had made her learn.

"I'd love to be your housekeeper. How soon can we leave?"

"Immediately, if you wish." The dark half-cat offered her his arm, which she took happily. The young brunette didn't even care if he was planning to work her to the bone. As long as she got out from underneath her uncle's thumb. Baron straightened, focusing on a specific point in the room. A blue circle made of light appeared like magic, and the half-cat gently guided her through the portal.

When the young brunette placed her delicately shod feet on the other side, the scent of fresh grass brushed against her face. Haru inhaled deeply and greedily, missing the simple life terribly. They had appeared to have come out in the middle of a forest, with only the singing crickets to provide night music. In the distance, she could hear the merry running of a stream. Baron chuckled at her obvious pleasure, and directed her attention to a fairly large yellow house that had been erected in the small clearing.

"This world's a bit off-set then the one you know. This forest, this house, cannot be found merely by looking, because it doesn't quite exist in the normal world. I assure you that you could scream at the top of your lungs, and only the birds will protest."

The young brunette giggled.

"Trust me; you don't want me to do that. I can scream pretty loud."

He smiled warmly, a light chuckle issuing from his throat.

"I will take your word for it, Miss Haru." Again, he started directing her to her new home. "My housemates are off doing assignments, and won't be back until late tonight. Allow me to show you around."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Your Highness!" a shrill voice echoed through the castle, accompanied by stamping feet.

A bored youth draped in cream velvet for his wedding lazily looked away from his reflection.

"What is it now?"

A messenger burst through the door of the royal tailor, holding his chest as he gasped for air.

"Your… bride…"

"Ah, yes. I assume she's well?" He turned back to the mirror as the messenger shook his head.

"No… she's been… kidnapped."


	3. The New Housekeeper

Extra

Chapter Three: The New Housekeeper

_The dragon stroked its chin thoughtfully._

"_What offer could you possibly hope to tempt me with?"_

"_An offer of simple servitude. Allow me to serve you, even if the task takes the rest of my days."_

_The dragon laughed, long and loud._

"_I need no servants. I need no one. Leave, knight, before I roast you for my supper."_

_The lad bowed politely._

"_I will leave then, but expect me to come back tomorrow, and the day after, for as long as it takes for you to accept my offer."_

_The dragon laughed, knowing that the lad's shadow would not cross its lair again. For no one came to the terrible dragon twice. In fact, few dared to come even once._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Toto opened his door, and stretched lazily as the fat brunette walked out of his own room, a blissful smile on his face.

"Morning, Muta."

"Morning, Toto." Grinning like a child, Muta ran down the staircase while Toto just jumped from the second floor to the ground one. The slim raven haired man was the first into the kitchen, but he stopped at the door. Muta slammed into him from behind, sending Toto to the floor. The light brunette gaped, not noticing.

A young lady looked over at them, the pan in one hand with a whisk in the other. She grinned, waving the whisk slightly in a friendly greeting.

"Good morning. You must be Toto and Muta."

They kept gaping, wondering what on earth she was doing in their kitchen. She smiled once more before setting the whisk aside for a metal spatula.

"I hope you guys like blueberry pancakes with sausage. Baron won't be down for a while; he's exhausted."

Toto got to his feet, recognizing the young lady from yesterday's paper.

"What has Baron done this time?" he whispered harshly. Haru giggled.

"The papers will probably call it 'kidnapping', but I think 'rescue' is a bit closer to the truth." She flipped the last of the fluffy treats onto the stack, and set it on the table. "Either way, Baron hired me to be the housekeeper. You better eat these before they get cold."

Never being one to turn down food, Muta sat at the table first, Toto slowly following suit. Toto took a few first, Muta taking the rest of the stack. Grinning, the raven-haired man placed a few from his plate onto Haru's, guessing his friend's moves. She nodded in gratitude before scraping a small bit of butter on hers.

"I take it that you didn't want to marry the prince?" Toto asked her. She scoffed dismissively.

"Of course not. He's an arrogant fool."

Muta laughed, deciding that she wasn't so dumb after all. Having needed to infiltrate the Thilashian castle a few times, the two men with their cat friend knew all too well about the prince's mental capacities. Or lack thereof.

"Could you two tell me about any rules I might need to know? This is still a bit new to me."

Toto grinned at her while pouring the fresh syrup over his breakfast.

"Well, for starters, keep all of yourself away from Muta while he's eating, or he might take a bite out of you."

"Hey, I resent that!" A whole pancake was dangling from his fork as he attempted to eat it in one piece. Haru giggled.

"Do I need to clean your personal rooms, or can you guys handle those?"

"I'm as neat as a bird, but if you do try to clean Muta's, be sure to tie a rope around you so you can find your way back out."

"Did you have to go and tell her that?!"

"Why not? It's the truth." Toto leaned over conspiratorially to half-whisper in the slim brunette's ear. "I went in without a rope once, and it took two hours to find my way back out."

Haru doubled over laughing, glad that she had swallowed her bite before Toto had whispered that. Muta slowly stood up, a fire in his eyes.

"It was an hour and fifty-seven minutes, you Birdbrain!"

"It's practically the same thing," Toto taunted, dodging the flying pancake. Muta lunged for him, knocking both of their breakfasts to the floor. Haru watched with horrified amusement as they started pounding each other, randomly knocking into things. A porcelain vase fell to the ground, but mysteriously didn't break. Haru guessed that Baron had enchanted everything breakable in the house to withstand more abuse. She shook her head at the fighting duo, struggling not to laugh.

'_So strange, that this makes it feel more like home.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Baron stretched once more before walking out of his room, idly wondering how his two housemates were taking to the new housekeeper.

He rounded one corner to enter the living room, Muta and Toto inside, fighting as usual. Both had chosen to use their one hour of shifting in order to fight better. Toto was now a dark crow, and Muta a light cream cat with a spot of brown on one ear. The gray cat wondered if they had even noticed Haru yet.

They eventually looked up at him, the anger melting off their faces.

"Baron, we need to talk."

The gray cat grinned at them while sitting down on a high back chair.

"About Haru?"

"Yes. Why on earth did you help her?" Toto asked. Muta grunted.

"More to the point, why did you bring her home? She's a nice kid and all, but why?"

Baron sighed, certain that he could tell his friends that much.

"I would have helped her anyway, but… I think I used to know her. From before I became a von Gikkingen."

His friends' heads shot up.

"That's right. You don't have any memories from before Duke found you." Toto said softly. "So, who is she? To you?"

"I don't know. I'm hoping that she will, though."

"She didn't act like she's known you that long." Muta offered, sneaking a peak out the window. Baron looked out of it too, to find Haru beating some rugs on a makeshift clothesline. She had changed out of the fancy dress into a serviceable one he had provided for her, which was a dark dusty blue shade. The slim brunette already looked happier than she did at her uncle's place, lightly covered by dust that freely escaped the dangling fabric.

"True, but I want her to figure it out on her own. She's the closest thing I've found to unlocking my past." He looked out the window again, wishing that he knew why he had recognized her.

"There's something else; as soon as she realized that I was planning to take her away, my scar stopped hurting. Even the dull ache is gone."

His friends whistled, having heard about the bother the scar had been over the years, and looked at the girl outside again, wondering how she fit into the puzzle of Baron's past.

"I'd appreciate it if you two didn't tell her about my suspicions. Just to be sure that she gets it right."

"But how can she know who you used to be? You can only be a human for an hour per day, and you weren't always gray with blue eyes."

Baron nodded solemnly, wishing that he could remember his true coloring. Becoming a von Gikkingen had changed him so much physically that he wouldn't be all that surprised if she never recognized him. But from the way he instinctively reacted, seeing her so miserable in the paper, he was guessing she used to be very close to him, possibly a cousin or something, since she was very obviously an only child.

He was only twelve when he was found by his adoptive father, so she couldn't possibly be an old lover.


	4. Haru's Day Off

Extra

Chapter Four: Haru's Day Off

_But, much to the surprise of the dragon, the young knight came every day without fail, to sit on a specific rock outside the mouth of the king, and repeat his offer. As the weeks stretched into months, the dragon even came to look forward to the daily visitor. Finally, wishing to never hear the offer repeated again, the dragon consented to the lad's offer._

_She, for it was a girl dragon, you see, set him about sweeping her caves clean, and polishing her scales, which were sharp enough to slice the knight's hands to ribbons. But never once did the young man complain, even speaking very calmly to the monster as he bandaged his hands, like the beast was actually a dear friend._

_And in time, she became so._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The doors flew open, getting the elderly king to suddenly wake up from his sweet nap. The captain approached his monarch and smartly saluted him.

"Your majesty; I'm afraid we haven't been able to locate Lady Haru. She may as well have dropped off the face of the earth."

The king wearily waved one hand to dismiss him, partially envying the girl. It must be so nice, to just leave one's duty the way she had. So strange, to have her suddenly disappear from her guarded tower the way she had. Even the most skilled wizards couldn't trace the magic in the tower to a definite source, the kidnapper clearly being an expert.

He drifted off, his wavering mind not caring much if they found the girl or not. His son was planning on having her killed after the ceremony anyway, since she wasn't a looker and he just wanted the gold. A prince deserved to have an outstanding beauty at his side, not a retired servant girl that was merely pretty.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_The sun was hot today, hotter than the past few. But the little girl didn't mind much, since one of her more common chores was cleaning laundry in a nearby stream. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched her partner soberly wring out yet another threadbare shirt, and toss it at her. She caught it with ease, and flung it over the long clothesline she and the young boy had erected. _

_While her back was still turned, something shockingly cold slapped against her back, and slowly fell off. She gasped, and glared at the boy, who was busily washing a sheet._

"_That wasn't very funny," she informed him, making the young boy turn around in astonishment._

"_Why, what on earth do you mean?"_

_She held up the soaking rag for his benefit._

"_I mean this."_

_He stroked his chin in mock-puzzlement._

"_Why on earth didn't you wring that out first, Haru?"_

_She walked up to the stream, and got the rag soaking again so she could toss it back at him. The young lad caught it with ease, but the fresh and cold mountain water still ran down his arms and through his shirt. He shuddered._

"_You're really cruel, you know that?"_

_She giggled, and returned to her half of the bed sheet, planning the rest of her revenge on him._

"_Of course I am. I hang out with you too much."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haru smiled warmly at the beautiful dream as sleep fled; the early morning light gliding softly across her face. When she was at her uncle's manor, she always slept terribly. But now that she kept herself busy from sunrise to sunset, she slept like a baby, and her dreams were warm and comforting. She stretched while pulling a soft gray dress from the tiny closet. Her eyes wandered around her room as she dressed herself and brushed her hair.

The brunette could have sworn that her new employer had this room ready for her long before hiring her, since it fit her personal taste exactly. Small, modest, but comfortable. Just like her.

To be truthful, she was thinking of Baron, Toto, and Muta less like employers and more like her family. She had only deemed one person before to be her true family, but felt that the trio had earned it. Toto and Muta certainly treated her like a sister, always teasing her over some small unimportant detail.

But some of their pranks backfired on her, simply because of her unique background. Once when they were helping her haul laundry, she found a snake in the basket she was carrying. But instead of shrieking, the young brunette calmly set down the basket, fished the snake out, and looked around for a nice spot to give him a home, speaking softly to the reptile in order to keep it calm.

When Haru finally noticed how Toto and Muta were staring at her, all she could do was laugh at them, for thinking that a non-poisonous garter snake could possibly frighten her. Oh, if only those two had a clue how many times she had used snakes in her evil pranks as a child… but then, they might not believe her, if she were ever foolish enough to tell them, and expect them to believe her.

And Baron… well, he always treated her with respect; more than she had ever known from any man before. She was so lucky to have him as an employer. She just felt so comfortable around him, and knew she could trust him with anything.

She smiled again while entering the kitchen; surprised to already find Baron making French toast. He looked up and grinned at her.

"Today's the last day of the week, and you haven't taken your day off yet."

She blinked, and laughed while sitting at one of the chairs.

"Days pass so quickly here, I never would have missed it."

He laughed warmly.

"Perhaps not, but I would have. Do you have anything planned for today?"

"Not really. If my face weren't plastered all over the papers, I'd think about getting a ball of yarn and knitting needles." She hadn't used the wages Baron was paying her, partially because she liked having something to land on just in case, and partially because she couldn't step outside the special dimension Baron had made for their house, to keep out intruders.

The gray cat smiled a little sadly, before his eyes lit with a spark.

"That's right; _your_ face is plastered everywhere. I've seen it; the past few times I bought groceries." Under ordinary circumstances, such a chore would have fallen to the brunette, but the dark half-cat enjoyed his few hours of solitude each week.

Haru looked at him, a spark of panic taking flame at his tone.

"Baron, what are you planning?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Outside a quaint city home, a handsome young gentleman with dark hair stepped out of the door, a slim and lovely blonde glued to his side. Her blue eyes were timid, but she took in all the sights with delight.

"Remember, we have one hour," Baron whispered. Haru nodded, her spelled face glowing happily.

"Thanks for doing this."

Having more familiarity with the town, Baron easily found a shop that carried the things Haru wanted. Her eyes danced from one shelf to the next; trying to decide what colors of yarn she wanted.

A pair of simple wooden needles was in one fist, along with skeins colored white, amethyst, sapphire, pearly gray, and periwinkle. Her companion had to suppress a few chuckles, seeing her act like a little girl in a candy shop.

Just as she was about to check out, her eyes suddenly locked onto one corner, and took a strange shape. The scar on Baron's hand, which had been silent since hiring Haru, suddenly flooded with a dull ache. He stared at the usual brunette as she slowly walked to the corner, and picked up two specific skeins that had caught her eye.

One was a lovely light orange shade, and the other was a soft minty green. As Haru looked sadly at the two colors, and then add them to her choices, the throbbing in Baron's hand intensified. That was when the young magician finally understood.

'_My scar's in tune with her emotions!'_

Haru paid for her purchases, and managed a smile for him as they linked arms to head back home. But the smile wouldn't reach her eyes.

"Haru?"

She looked up at him, being about a head shorter.

"Hmm?"

"Was there something significant about the green and orange? You seem rather distracted." A little of the pain in his right hand faded.

"Yes. But, I really don't want to talk about it."

He smiled gravely, taking her word for it.

"You do know you can talk to me, if you have a problem or need someone to listen, don't you?"

Something flickered in her eyes. Whatever it was, it made the pain fade faster as she smiled at him.

"Yeah, I know that. Thank you, Baron. For everything." She smiled at him again, but faced forward, looking thoughtful. Her gloved left hand gripped his arm a little harder, the other holding her purchases.

Baron wished he could think of something else to say. Despite his warm demeanor towards the brunette, he didn't really have a lot of experience with talking to girls on a personal level. But from the way Haru was gripping his arm, the dark-haired wizard felt that he could safely assume that he had said the right thing.


	5. The Pain

Extra

Chapter Five: The Pain

_As the young knight gained the dragon's trust, she would take him riding with her. At first he feared the height, but soon grew to love the wonderful sights he could now see, which had been hidden from him before. The lady dragon showed him her treasures, which she had been too worried about him stealing to show them before now. And treasures there were many. A gold mesh globe of the world, with continents made of jewels, and spell books that most magicians would sell their souls for. _

_He became particularly struck with a beautiful portrait of a young maiden, whose beauty, although it wasn't extraordinary, was soft and open, as were her amazing eyes._

"_Excuse me, my dear lady, but whose portrait is this?"_

_The dragon looked at the portrait for the longest time, before slowly and gently picking it up, and setting it in a place where the knight wouldn't be able to reach it, and gaze upon the maiden again._

"_That is the princess that came to me for protection from the cruel world. Never ask about her again, for I would be sorry to kill you."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haru stumbled out of the room she had just finished cleaning; her eyes wide with horror. Toto and Muta were there to greet her, the slimmer man struggling not to laugh as the young lady loosened the rope around her waist for the last time for the rest of this month, or so she hoped.

Muta humphed at the horror on her face.

"So, can I move back into my room?"

Haru nodded slowly, her mouth slowly opening.

"I don't even want to know, okay? I don't want you to tell me half of what I threw away." The young brunette had been fully aware that Muta was a lover of food, and she knew moldy food when she saw it, but the carpet that had once graced the large man's floor hadn't exactly been intentional. Muta took a look through his door, and gasped.

"I have a wood floor?! Who knew?!"

"You would have, if you ever got rid of anything," Toto retorted, sticking his face in the room and inhaling softly. "Oh my; the place actually smells nice!"

The brunette laughed while peeling off her outer gloves, which were now badly spotted with green and white fuzz.

"And to think it only took me six days. I'm going to go sit down a little while before starting dinner."

Muta grinned at her again before nearly cutting off his friend's nose with shutting the door.

"Can't wait to see what you're planning for tonight, Chicky!" He slammed the door shut, nearly taking off the raven-haired man's nose. He rubbed it a little, grinning at her again.

"You're a miracle worker; you know that, right?"

Haru's eyes lit on fire from his compliment, but then the look faded, and she smiled softly while picking up her cleaning bucket, which was filled with supplies.

"Thank you, Toto, but I am no miracle worker." _'Real miracle workers perform greater feats than turning a pigsty into an actual living quarter. I know that better than anyone. My dear dragon tamer…'_

She came down the stairs, and turned the corner sharply. She slammed into Baron's surprisingly firm chest, stumbling back a bit from the impact. His hands shot out to steady her, since the weight of the bucket was about to land her on her back.

"I am dreadfully sorry, Miss Haru. Are you quite all right?"

She laughed a little, spooked at seeing him just when her thoughts were turning to… never mind.

"I'm fine, but it really was my fault. I should take those corners a little slower."

He laughed, looking down at the bucket.

"How close is Muta's room?"

"Done, but I think I'm scarred for life. On the bright side, you can reclaim more dishes than we have room in the cupboards for."

The dark half-cat shook his head, slightly angry.

"I kept telling him not to take meals into his room. I could never reclaim those dishes, and constantly replacing them is a bit hard on the budget."

She laughed and patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"But with me doing monthly check-ups, it should be harder for him to build up a hoard like that again."

He looked at her, and laughed softly.

"Yes, it should. Thank you, Miss Haru." He stole one of her hands and kissed it before walking on.

Haru was frozen in the place he had steadied her. The young brunette looked at her hand, remembering clearly the first time a man's lips had ever touched it, like it was yesterday. Her heart ached again with the bittersweet memories…

Baron suddenly appeared behind her again.

"Are you sure you're all right, Miss Haru?"

She blinked, and then laughed before walking off with her cleaning supplies, wondering if he was psychic.

"Of course. I've survived worse things than running into people." _'So many worse things…'_

Baron watched her leave, a little disappointed as the pain in his palm continued to throb.

'_I wish she'd open up to me.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Toto opened the door into the house, his hair tousled by the wind. He looked over at the brunette as she stirred something in a fairly large pot and grinned.

"You know, if you keep cooking like this, Muta won't be able to get through the doors without greasing himself first."

She giggled.

"No he won't. He fights with you too much."

Toto grinned at her while sitting in a chair. Haru kept stirring, occasionally taking a break to chop up an onion or carrot to throw it in. Being a cook at an inn for years had led to more variety in the trio's diets, but they weren't about to complain about it. If anything, the raven-haired man was disturbed by something else.

"Haru?"

She looked over at him.

"Does…Baron remind you of anyone?" He hadn't forgotten about what his friend had said about her, the day after hiring her.

Her hands slowed in their pace, and her eyes suddenly became distant. She turned back to the stew, and added a little more salt.

"What would make you think that he reminds me of someone?" she asked carefully.

"You look at him a lot, and you don't talk as much when he's in the room anymore. Come on; you can tell me."

She bit her lip, clearly wondering if she should open up.

"True gentlemen are a rare species, Toto. You're cool, and so is Muta. Baron's cool too, but…" she hesitated, nervously rubbing the ladle's handle. Toto eagerly leaned a little bit closer.

"Yes?"

The brunette took a steadying breath and spoke slowly, a little afraid of her own words.

"He strongly reminds me of-"

Muta burst through the hallway door, disturbing both of the people already in the kitchen. Haru looked up in surprise as the light brunette walked over to smell what she was making. He sighed happily.

"I hope you're planning on staying around here for years, Haru. Because if you try to leave, I may have to hunt you down."

She laughed at him, suddenly closing off the breach Toto had tried to cross.

"I should have known better than to make angel food cake for you guys. Relax; I couldn't leave here, even if I wanted to, and I don't. You guys are way too amusing to walk away from." She failed to notice the flames dancing in Toto's eyes.

'_So close…'_

The brunette grabbed a spoon to gather up some of the broth, with one steak piece. She blew on it before directing the spoon at Muta, who took it. He chewed, and then swallowed, lost in ecstasy.

"Well?" Haru asked, her gaze worried.

"Will you marry me?" the light brunette asked, grinning happily.

What Toto saw next he could never mistake. Haru's eyes lost all traces of the previous humor, and the smile faded from her mouth. She set the spoon aside and kept stirring the broth.

"I have no intention of ever getting married, but thanks for the offer." The brunette's voice was soft, making the two wonder if she was about to cry. She left the ladle inside the pot while grabbing some potholders in order to set the hot pan on the set table, her hands shaking slightly.

Muta took the potholders from her in order to set the stew on the table himself, a worried expression on his face.

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything, Chicky. I'm sorry."

She smiled sadly, but didn't take the seat Toto was offering her.

"It's not you. It's me. I'm not all that hungry, and I just remembered that the laundry needs to come in." She bolted for the door. Toto called out as she twisted the knob.

"Haru? You're a terrible liar."

She looked over at him while stepping through the door, and smiled sadly.

"I know."


	6. A Warm Embrace

Extra

Chapter Six: A Warm Embrace

_The knight did his best not to think of the fair maiden in the portrait, but her sad smile would haunt him at night, and he could clearly hear a soft voice calling out for help as she wept. He could never go looking for her, since his scaly mistress would lock him in his personal cave each and every night, to ensure that he could never roam her caves alone and starve to death in the labyrinth._

_The young lad didn't mention the girl again, but his mistress noticed his mood change, although he was as diligent with his tasks as ever._

"_Tell me, Pet; what troubles you?" she asked, for her name for the young knight was Pet, although he had frequently told her his real name, in an effort to learn hers. He sighed heavily, knowing that what he had to say would displease her._

"_At night, I hear a voice calling out for me. She seems scared, terrified of something, and I wish to help her, if I could but learn how."_

_The dragon stared at him with amazement, wondering how he had possibly heard the cries, which had echoed through the caves as long as she could remember living in them._

"_How long have you heard these cries?"_

"_Since you showed me your wonderful treasure, which I have kept sparkling, as you requested."_

_The dragon nodded, understanding at last._

"_Tell me, Pet; how far are you willing to go to help this damsel in distress?"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Two seconds after the door shut behind the fair brunette, Baron barreled into the kitchen; his eyes wide and angry.

"What happened?!"

Toto gestured to his fat friend.

"Mister Smooth here made a move, and Haru took it kinda hard."

If Muta wasn't terrified of the half-cat before, he certainly was now. Baron's electric blue eyes locked on him, getting angrier. The light brunette put his arms in front of him defensively.

"It was a joke, and she turned me down anyway!"

"You should know better than to make a joke like that to _her_ of all people. My scar nearly burned me alive."

"What?" Toto asked as the gray cat stormed to the same door Haru had departed through. But Baron didn't bother to answer his friend, already gone through the door to comfort Haru.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As she unpinned a bed sheet from the clothesline, Haru's left hand suddenly burned with a vengeance. She bit back a cry, temporarily distracted from the roaring abyss inside of her.

'_That's strange; twice in less than a year? It's always been once every two to three years before-'_

"Haru!"

She turned, a little surprised to see Baron running up to her. His eyes… she had never seen him so angry. He gently grabbed her by the shoulders, his anger turning into worry. The pain on her palm began to ebb.

"Whatever it is that Muta said, he didn't mean it. You know none of us would ever want to hurt you."

She blinked, but smiled at him. With her left hand, she reached up to cover his hand; the pain vanishing entirely. The brunette always wore gloves when she could, not wishing to discuss the mark on her palm with anyone.

"I know none of you would, and Muta's harmless. I… just… have a few issues to work out." That was possibly the biggest understatement of her life. Baron could sense it, too, and he nearly growled with exasperation.

"Haru, I usually try to respect and protect your privacy, but I must ask; what's bothering you?"

'_You are. You're confusing me beyond belief.' _She sighed, and turned in order to take down a few shirts.

"I just get really depressed when it comes to talking about marriage. I've been that way for years. It's nothing to worry about."

Baron looked at her as he took down another sheet, the brunette taking the other ends so they could neatly fold it. With a practiced flair, they folded the sheet perfectly in sync with each other, despite the fact that the gray cat had never helped her with this part of the laundry before today.

As Haru walked closer to Baron in order to fold over the long side, his eyes suddenly went wide, and defenseless. The brunette had only seen him lose his composure a small handful of times, and so became worried.

"Baron, you okay?" she asked, taking the folded sheet from him.

He took a shaky breath.

"Of course. I just had a bad case of déjà vu."

She tilted her head at him.

"You've probably folded your share of sheets."

He nodded, still distracted. As Haru carefully folded his shirts to iron them later, she suddenly realized that she was getting the same feeling of redundancy. She looked at her companion, wondering why she was feeling the way she was, right now of all times. She had only ever done extensive laundry with one man before, although few others would have addressed him as a man. A small bit of sadness worked its way back into her heart, thinking about the boy again.

"Could I ask a small favor from you, Baron?"

He glanced at her, broken from his private reflections.

"Name it."

She took an extra second to gather her courage.

"Could you… hug me? I know it's a little inappropriate, but I could really use one right now."

He seemed a little surprised, but neatly placed the folded shirt into the basket before approaching her. A little hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around the girl and drew her close to him. Haru wrapped her arms around his chest and squeezed back; sensing that he needed one just as badly. After a few seconds, Baron tightened his grip on her, getting the feel of her in his arms, and obviously enjoying it.

She knew full well that she shouldn't have asked for something this intimate, but it just felt so _good_. So _right_.

'_Why do his arms feel so familiar? I've only hugged one man before in my entire life. I've only trusted one man before, enough to hug him. I've been alone nearly all my life.'_

Her eyes widened; her mind wandering into the realm of the impossible. Her heart began to beat faster, wondering… if it was possible.


	7. The Discovery

Extra

Chapter Seven: The Discovery

_The young knight pondered the question, sensing how important it was to his monstrous companion. At last, he had an answer._

"_If I must die, then so be it. I can't bear to hear that maiden cry one more night. Please give me leave to roam your caves to find and help her."_

_The dragon smiled toothily, and little tendrils of smoke came out of her nose; a sign that the knight knew meant that she was pleased._

"_That will not be necessary, Pet. Do you recall the long sword in my treasure room; the one with sapphires and emeralds in the hilt?"_

"_Yes, very clearly, since I polished it only last week."_

"_Excellent. Fetch it, and meet me outside my cavern. Then you can help this maiden."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The king yawned lazily, listening to his son whine about his bride, gone now for eight months. Despite all the efforts made by the crown and the general populace, the girl was still missing. The aged monarch was caring less about the matter with every day that passed.

"Look, just get a new bride. A prettier one."

"But I want Haru!" Prince Machida complained. The steward to the left rolled his eyes, knowing that the prince only wanted what he couldn't have. Guarding the prince often felt more like babysitting him.

Every other nation had sworn that the girl wasn't in their borders, so they couldn't even reasonably go to war over it. All that had been gained by the Haru mess was humiliation on both the royal family and the Count Niyashi, who had truly been looking forward to being tied closer to the royal family. He was also anxious to find his niece, but the king could tell it wasn't to embrace her warmly. Count Niyashi was a well-known women-beater.

But being the crown prince, Machida had been raised with the belief that he would get whatever his heart desired. The more that time passed between when he knew Haru and the present, the prettier she became in his eyes, despite the fact that he had arranged for an assassin to take care of her before they had even been engaged twenty-four hours.

"Look; just tell all the newspapers that I'll pay her weight in gold if she's returned to me."

"That won't do any good, your highness."

The prince looked up and around, as did everyone else; trying to find the owner of the voice.

"Miss Haru will never be returned to you, so please stop wasting your time looking for her. Follow your father's advice, and choose another bride that's better suited to you."

Machida stamped his foot angrily.

"You don't understand; I want Haru!"

"That's too bad, because she definitely doesn't want you. But she has sent her regards."

A letter with the Niyashi seal appeared on the king's lap. He looked down, surprised as his son stormed up to tear open the letter and read it himself, hoping to find an apology.

_I, Haru Yoshioka Niyashi, do hereby renounce all claims on the properties and titles of his grace, Count Yosho Niyashi. Upon his death, it is my wish that all of his Grace's possessions should be given to the crown, as a token of good will. My only condition on this is that the crown prince should cease all attempts of finding me, since I have no wish of being found, and sincerely wish that his highness have a pleasant life without me._

_Kindest regards,_

_Haru Yoshioka Niyashi_

"There you go, your highness; you get the gold without the girl, which I believe is what you wanted from the beginning."

Machida looked up from the lovely script.

"But I want her, and I want her now!"

"Isn't that too bad?" The voice was unsympathetic, before becoming silent. The prince turned to his father, angrier than ever.

"I will have Haru or no one."

The king grunted, and waved his hand.

"If you wish, than get a magician to track down that voice, but leave me out of it. I don't care anymore."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haru paced madly around her room, wishing for the puzzle to fix itself. A large pile of mending was waiting for her attention, mostly Muta's and Toto's, but there was no way that she could focus, with her emotions in turmoil.

What she was thinking was impossible, by every use of the word. The boy she had known years ago was dead, and there was no way he could have survived the Man Killer.

None at all.

But, why did her heart always skip a beat when Baron was in the room? Why did she instinctively trust him, even before seeing his face, with everything _but _her troubled past, and the boy that still haunted her dreams?

She quickened her pace, trying to make sense of her own emotions as they swirled around inside her.

Physically, the two in her mind were nothing alike. Where one was fair and short (a human), the other was tall and dark (a half-cat that was sometimes a human). But… spiritually, they were the same. Smart, sweet, and far too protective of her. But since she had spent so much of her life alone, she enjoyed having someone care about her enough to make any fuss.

"_Haru… you know you can always talk to me, if you need someone to listen. You do know that I care, don't you?"_

Her heart heaved, realizing how similar the words were to Baron's. Both even had the same undertone of pleading, begging her to trust them.

The brunette collapsed on her bed; her legs going on strike from all the abuse. Her heart pounded in her ears like it was drunk, without a true beat to call its own.

'_I have to talk to him, and find out for certain. I have to know, before this tears me apart.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Baron had to suppress a growl as he reentered his personal dimension, indignant that the prince was being so selfish. As he walked through the kitchen door, his soul became soothed, watching Haru make long sandwiches out of French bread for lunch. Seeing her always made him feel better although he wasn't quite sure why.

"I gave them the letter, Haru."

She looked up from slicing an onion, her eyes tearing slightly from the fumes.

"Thanks-ouch!" She dropped the knife, her left thumb bleeding slightly. Baron immediately walked up to her and pulled out his handkerchief. After Haru pulled off her glove, he pressed the offering along the cut. He chuckled slightly; the sight of her blood distressing him.

"I would have thought that you would know better than anyone not to look away from a moving knife."

She laughed softly, gazing at him. She looked down at her hand, something unreadable in her gaze.

'_He has no clue I did it on purpose. Please look at my hand, Baron. Say you recognize my mark.'_

The dark cat also looked down, and gasped, unsure of what he was seeing.

'_Where did she get that?!'_

Haru had a long white scar on her left hand, tracing a line in her palm. She smiled sadly.

"Why, Baron. Does this look familiar to you?" With one swift motion, she hooked his right glove with one pinky finger and pulled it off; opening his hand to look at his palm.

The gray cat had never been more aware of how different his hands were from ordinary human ones. But his nail-less fingers and dark padded palms weren't what Haru was looking at. With one finger, she softly traced the long white scar, which matched her own.

After a few minutes, she looked up at him; wonder and tears evident.

"_How_?" The brunette threw her arms around his neck, throwing him off-balance. "How did you escape? I thought you had _died_. Why didn't you say anything?! I've been worried sick!" She began to weep into his neck, clinging to him for dear life; revealing that she had quite a grip, and that she wasn't afraid to use it.

His heart leapt into his throat as he hugged her again, enjoying the chance to repeat the experience. Nothing he had ever done before felt more _right_ than holding her close.

"Haru, _please_ say you remember who I used to be."

She pulled away enough to look into his eyes, and held his cheek with one hand, his handkerchief still in her grasp for the cut.

Admitting that he didn't truly remember her had saved him from an otherwise earned punch in the face for not saying anything before now. And the brunette used to be well-known for her powerful fists, which she knew now were inherited from her so-called uncle.

"I could _never_ forget you, Humbert."


	8. Baron's Past

Extra

Chapter Eight: Baron's Past

_The lad happily set about his task, and carefully carried the beautifully crafted weapon, still in its sheathe, to the lady dragon, who waited next to the rising tide._

"_Here is the weapon you requested, my lady."_

"_Wonderful. Unsheathe it."_

_Feeling foolish, since he was but a poor knight, and only that because his father had passed the title to him after his death, he carefully unsheathed it, marveling in how the hilt seemed to mold perfectly with his callused hand. He slipped the scabbard over his back, so as not to lose it with the tide._

"_Now what do you wish of me, my lady?"_

_With one clawed hand, she reached for her chest, and pulled back her fierce scales, which were better than any armor. Underneath the scales, the knight could see the soft and tender skin._

"_Now, dear knight; plunge your weapon into my heart."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Toto and Muta immediately burst through the door, falling to the floor. Baron looked over, slightly embarrassed to be caught with his arms around Haru. But even if he let go of her, the grip on his neck said that she wasn't planning on releasing him any time soon.

The two on the floor got up, looking incredulous.

"His name used to be Humbert?!"

Haru nodded.

"He was named after his grandfather, who nearly killed Baron's father for passing the name on." She looked at the gray cat again, her heart feeling as light as a feather. "Neither of you liked the name much, and 'Baron' would have suited you better back then, too."

He stared at her, wondering what else she knew about him. She squeezed him again.

"Seriously, though; how did you survive the Man Killer?"

Baron blinked, knowing only the name of the worst storm recorded in the century, although it was responsible for his current name and appearance.

"I don't remember. My adoptive father, Duke von Gikkingen, found me floating unconscious on a broken piece of a ship's deck after the storm. He felt he could safely assume that I was an orphan, and took me in. That is quite literally as far back as I can remember."

Haru smiled, and squeezed his neck again; tears of happiness still running down her cheeks.

"Well, the third time _is_ supposed to be the charm."

Muta experimentally prodded her shoulder.

"Are you going to spill yet, or are you going to try to suffocate Baron a little longer?"

A little self-consciously, she released the cat, although she wanted to keep squeezing him, wiped her tears away, and sat down at the table, her three companions doing the same.

"To start off with, Baron doesn't have any blood relatives left. His birth father was an experienced and respected sea captain, which Humbert didn't like, since he gets seasick at the drop of a hat."

Muta grinned, now knowing why the half-cat always flew over water instead of riding it.

"His full name is-was- Humbert John Garrington. His mother was very proper and elegant, but he didn't have any memories of her, since she had died from smallpox when he was two. Since Humbert was always miserable on water, his father paid for him to go to special schools on land, maybe seeing each other once every three months, if they got lucky. A storm destroyed his ship, and a fishing boat found his body a week later."

She looked at the gray cat again, seeing in her mind's eye how he used to look. She smiled sadly.

"That was why we met. Without a blood relative, and the family assets withheld from you until you came of age, you were sent to the Seaside orphanage, where I had lived since I was a baby."

"I thought you had a rich uncle," Muta said, interrupting the story.

"I do. Mother eloped with the steward and brought scandal on the family name, so the count ignored me until he felt he had no choice but to take me in, but that's a different story." She refocused on the gray cat. "The accent and fancier manners aside, you acted pretty much the way you do now, except you used to tease me mercilessly. You knew there was no point in crying or complaining about what had happened, so you just did what you do best; make the best out of the current situation."

"What did I look like?"

She grinned at him.

"You know the orange and green skeins you asked me about? They were very close to your hair and eyes. Your human face is pretty much the same, though obviously older than when I knew you." Her eyes saddened slightly. "I never quite understood why you sought my friendship specifically, since you could make friends with just about anyone. I was a bit of a loner, but that was partially because everyone thought I was a berserker. Being a brat and bully didn't help my case much, either."

Maybe Humbert wanted _her_ friendship because he viewed it as a challenge.

Toto and Muta started laughing their heads off.

"You, Chicky? A berserker?" the light brunette managed to say between his guffaws. Toto struggled to say his piece.

"No offense, Haru, but I can't see you as a brat or a bully."

She smiled grimly.

"I don't blame you for not believing me. I haven't had the enthusiasm for a good temper tantrum since Humbert lived at the orphanage, and my manners have improved since then. But fact is fact; I was a terrible monster. I was so bad, that I could have given my abusive uncle a run for his money, if he had ever visited me back then. I was so violent, that people used to call me the Seaside Dragon." She had turned somber at the terrible memories, but then started giggling. "I don't think I could ever forget the look on Humbert's face, seeing a boy fly over the wall and finding out that a toothpick like me had chucked him. It didn't take much back then to really get my temper up. That's the main reason why I'm a good nurse to you two; the owner of the orphanage always insisted that I take care of my victims, so I got plenty of practice in that area."

Baron captured her gaze once more.

"You were the only one not scared of me, and that frightened me to no end. Because of that fact, you were often assigned to the same chores I was. One of the more common ones we did happened to be washing and folding laundry together, since no one trusted me with anything sharp, blunt, or large."

His eyes widened, understanding why he had felt the way he had while helping her, although he had done the task by himself several times before.

"At the time, you were eleven, and I was nine. Eventually after several weeks of trying, you broke down my barrier, and we became the best of friends. Everyone at the orphanage adored you for managing to tame me, since I was a lot calmer when you were around, but you always denied having done it. You were the only person I had ever known to just accept and like me the way I was, and that was all I really wanted or needed. Everyone before you had told me all my life in one way or another that I was worthless-"

Baron jumped out of his chair and slammed his hands down on the table, nearly lost in his fury.

"You are _not_ worthless, Haru!"

Muta and Toto cowered, only hearing that tone a handful of times. The brunette, however, laughed at him; ignoring her flaming scar while pointing at him.

"-and you did that in varying forms until I believed you instead of them. You have a lot more of your old self in you than you realize."

That calmed him down enough to sit again. He raised his scarred hand and waved it slightly.

"Why do we have matching scars?"

She smiled warmly at the memory.

"They're a reminder of a promise you made me, the day you were adopted."

The day before the storm came out of nowhere.


	9. A Promise Made

Extra

Chapter Nine: A Promise Made

_The knight stared at his chosen mistress; a new fear gripping his heart._

"_No, my lady; I can't ever do that."_

_She looked at him, straight in the eye._

"_You said you were willing to die to help this maiden, and it is only in my death that you can help her. What is the life of a dragon compared to a damsel in distress?"_

_The knight bowed low before her as the sea spray disguised his tears._

"_My lady, I can't kill you."_

"_Why ever not? I am a dragon, and so should die. Come now; a thousand knights have vied for the chance to kill me, and I have killed or injured them all without mercy. Why do you now hesitate?"_

_The knight looked up into her eyes, knowing why. He had given himself to her service for this reason, hoping that it would convince her to adopt a sweeter life. He had known that she was lonely, and so had given her companionship. But to kill her, now, was surely beyond his power._

"_Because I love you, my lady."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haru started giggling again.

"It's so like you, Baron, to keep your word, even when you don't remember making it."

He cocked his head at her.

"What did I promise you, Haru?"

She smiled and ran one finger over the white line on her palm.

"After about a year together, a candle maker from across the sea came to the orphanage. He had no children, but wanted a son to learn his craft and take care of him in his old age. And he chose you." She sighed. "You would have been good at it, too. You had this knack for learning anything and everything, so you would excel at whatever position you were put to. I'm betting Duke found that out on his own."

Baron nodded, remembering how pleased his adoptive father had been with his progress in the arts. Haru's eyes began to tear up, remembering that day.

"To put it mildly, I didn't want you to go, and raised a huge fuss over it. You were the only person I could consider as my true family, and I didn't want to be alone again. So you took a knife, and said a charm your sea captain father taught you as you slashed your hand, and then mine. As we pressed our palms together, you _swore_ that one day, you would come back for me, and we would be a real family." She grinned at him again.

"I should have known it was you as soon as you offered to take me away from my uncle, or even when you asked me what I personally wanted. Your oath comforted me, so I let you board the ship with your new father. The very next day, while you were out at sea, the Man-Killer came, and decimated every ship within a week's journey from here." Her eyes saddened again, making Baron's scar throb painfully.

"Everyone thought I'd return to being violent after hearing about your death, but I just didn't have the enthusiasm for it anymore. I didn't have the enthusiasm for anything for the longest time. I blamed myself for your death, for not making you stay at the orphanage." She walked around the table in order to hug the dark half-cat again with fierce affection.

"To think; I've had my best friend back for months, and I didn't realize it." She squeezed him one more time as his arms wrapped around her.

"I _want_ to remember all this. Your words feel familiar, but… it's still evading me."

She hugged him again.

"Whether or not your memory returns, at least I've got you again."

Muta and Toto looked at each other, slightly horrified and much more amused. Because the girl had said something that Baron was still overlooking.

"Hey, can we borrow Baron for a second?" Toto asked. Haru reluctantly detangled herself from the gray cat, to attack the onion again with a new knife; smiling happier than they had ever seen her do.

"Only if you plan on putting him back where you found him."

Muta laughed while he and Toto literally picked up the gray half-cat, and hurriedly carried him to the parlor, a good distance from the kitchen and Haru in order to be out of earshot from her.

"If you two will kindly recall, I _do_ know how to walk." Baron said pointedly as they set him down.

"Baron, do you realize what you've done?" Toto struggled to say through his mirth. The feline cocked his head at him.

"Which part?"

"The _oath_," Muta cackled. "You promised that you'd come back for her, and you two would be a _real_ family. That implies something more intimate than what's been happening."

"A housekeeper and her employer aren't a real family, even if it feels real." Toto said, laughing as badly as Muta. Baron's eyes sharpened, and then widened as his jaw dropped.

"Are… you two trying to say… that I promised to _marry_ her?"

They both nodded, and started laughing their heads off.

"It sure sounded like a lover's promise to me. Dang, no wonder she went all depressed when I proposed! She's been thinking about you!"

"Hold that thought. She didn't act like she was getting a fiancé back, and she said 'best friend' repeatedly!"

"Come on; do you really see her as a sister? You did nearly kill Muta, and you didn't even hear what he said to her."

Baron turned away from his friends to brace himself against the wall with one arm, and just think for a second.

It _did_ sound like a lover's promise. But he was only twelve! How could he have decided something so important at such a young age? Haru was wonderful, of course, and his scar had been clearly telling him for years that she had missed him sorely, if her verbal confirmations hadn't been enough. The scar was now softly buzzing, soothing and calm.

'_Embracing her always feels wonderful, and she had been the one to ask for it first, each time we did.'_

He knew of a certain charm that had great power when blood intermingled, any promise made on it being unbreakable. Did Haru want this, when he sealed their fates?

Would Haru want this now, when he was a cat and didn't truly remember her? He could only be a human one hour per day if he chose to shift, but that would leave him as a cat for the rest of the time. Would it really be fair to Haru?

What on earth had she done, to make such an impression on him?!


	10. Past Meets Present

Extra

Chapter Ten: Past Meets Present

_The dragon stared at the knight, not quite sure if he had heard him correctly._

"_What did you say?"_

_The knight straightened, prepared to say it a hundred times, if necessary._

"_I love you, my lady. I know I shouldn't, but I do. With all my heart."_

_The dragon kept staring, hardly daring to believe that such a thing is possible, when everything should point to the contrary._

"_I have no beauty for you to admire. I am ill-tempered, selfish, and a little too fond of burning villages. Why should you feel love for me?"_

_The young lad walked up to her, and touched her gleaming scales again, not caring that doing so would slice his hands again._

"_You have all the beauty you need in your heart. You have more goodness in you than you would ever admit, at least out loud to me. I think I could hear your heart calling out for help long ago, which is why I offered to serve you. You had no one, and neither did I. I know you care for me as well, even if you won't say it aloud." With a stroke of revelation, the knight suddenly realized the truth._

"_It was you. You have been the one crying out, each and every night."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haru wasn't all that surprised that her scar was alternately throbbing and buzzing, now that she knew it was Baron's emotions controlling it, and he was probably still adjusting to everything she had told him.

But if waiting for a dead man to keep a promise to her for eleven years hasn't proven her stubborn/patient streak, nothing would. She smiled happily again as she assembled the sub sandwiches, reserving a whole one for Muta. The three others in the household could share the other one, with enough to leave Muta a bit more, if he was still hungry.

She hadn't learned how to cook until Humbert managed to convince Mistress Hashiki that the brunette could handle the temptation all those cooking accessories provided. After a week, the orphanage director stopped coming to supervise, with just the H+H team happily cooking together, and having fun. Humbert had even given her the desire and courage to apologize to all the people she had hurt over the years, and to offer retribution. Some accepted, and some didn't. But she now knew that was the way of the world and was at peace with it.

Suddenly, she heard noises outside, and a heavy fist pounding on the door.

"Open up, in the name of the king!"

How had they found this place? The brunette grinned as she covered up the sandwiches with a cloth.

It didn't matter how they found her. It had been eleven years since she threw a really good tantrum, and she could feel her old enthusiasm returning, now that Humbert was back in her life.

Feeling mischievous, she grabbed a few well-chosen blades from the drawer, and easily slid through an open window. Calmly, she walked around the corner of the house, and looked with amusement at the many soldiers who were unsuccessfully trying to break into her home.

'_I should have expected that the king would trace us here, with Baron's recent call on the prince.' "_Can I help you, gentleman?"

The soldiers looked over at her.

"It's Lady Haru!" a familiar wizard shouted with glee, certain that he would be well-rewarded for bringing her back to the palace. "Take her, boys!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Suddenly, Baron's scar began to pulsate, in a way he had never known before. He looked down at the exposed scar a split second before running back to the kitchen. His ears could hear the two other shape shifters following him, but he didn't care.

He entered the kitchen just in time to hear a loud scream from outside, but Baron knew it wasn't Haru's.

He opened the back door just in time to see a soldier sail through the air like a comet, landing hard on the ground near his feet. The gray cat and his two friends looked up to see several soldiers screaming and running from Haru, as she gleefully ran after them with a stolen spear, occasionally forking one up to send him soaring. The soldiers' armor protected them from the spear's tip, but few things could soften their fall.

The trio looked slightly to the left to see a few more soldiers pinned to the walls of the house with various kitchen knives; terror clear on their faces. One of the people pinned to the wall was wearing the overly fancy robes of a royal wizard, obviously the reason the soldiers had found Baron's house. Toto whistled appreciatively.

"So she _wasn't_ exaggerating!"

Baron looked at Haru again, impressed. Her slim build said that she shouldn't have been able to do all of this, but all the hours of hauling laundry or other items had to have built up her arms.

Baron watched Haru 'play' with the soldiers as his mind struggled to break through the veil, wondering why this sight was so familiar.

His mind opened suddenly like a window, a great wind from outside blowing through to get rid of the dust.

'_I remember!'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_It was a disgustingly cheerful day, not suiting Humbert's mood in the least. But he knew Mother Nature didn't care much about his preferences, and so kept his mouth shut. The slim boy was dressed in black, and was being firmly escorted by a soldier to the dismal building near the cliffs, where he was to wait until coming of age or until someone deemed him good enough to adopt._

_Although he hadn't seen much of his father over the years, the blonde lad loved him dearly, and was reluctant to replace him. But if it meant getting out of this depressing place, he knew he could charm a couple into taking him in, since love came so easily to him-_

_A young boy appeared from the other side of the tall stone wall, and landed right in front of Humbert. The boy, a little older than him, cried out in pain as the tawny-haired youth and soldier knelt down to check for anything damaged. There was no way the boy could have jumped over the wall, with the way his body had flailed helplessly in the air._

_A presence appeared on the wall, making both boys and the soldier to look up. A young girl was standing on the wall, glaring at the boy who had tried to fly without proper guidance. She was in a worn gray dress, obviously a hand-me-down, and her long dark brown hair was tied away from her face in a ponytail. Her large eyes, a brown matching her hair, continued to give the glare of death to the fallen boy. A long bruise was on her cheek, obviously fresh, as were the ones along her scrawny arms._

"_You should know better than to say that kind of thing to me, Tsuge! I may be many bad things, but I am not a thief or a liar! Everyone knows I'm terrible at both activities!"_

_The soldier sighed tiredly, obviously acquainted with the girl._

"_Haru, one of these days, someone's going to hit you right back, and you won't be able to get up again."_

_Her eyes strayed to the soldier, and to the blonde boy. She scoffed._

"_I suppose it's the scarecrow right here? He doesn't look like he's fought a day in his life. A new recruit for us?"_

"_Yes. He just lost his father, so try to be nice."_

_She rolled her eyes and gave an exaggerated curtsy to the lad with mint green eyes._

"_Welcome to Seaside, home to the unwanted. I'm Haru Yoshioka, the obligatory bully who will __**not**__ be giving you a tour of the place, and you are?"_

_Baron continued staring at her, wondering how such a delicate little girl managed to toss a boy bigger than himself over the tall wall. He suddenly remembered his manners, and gave a gentlemanly bow to her._

"_I am Humbert John Garrington, obligatory scholar and linguist. And you're wrong; I was learning how to fence before coming here."_

_Haru's eyebrows shot up with interest._

"_You mean with swords? That's cool; no one around here lets me handle anything sharp, except to sew victims back together. Too much temptation." She giggled evilly. "Rules are simple here, __**Humbert**__; don't cross no one, and no one crosses you." She turned to jump into the grounds._

"_It's either 'cross no one' or 'don't cross anyone'," the blonde informed her. "Making it a double negative the way you did gives me permission to annoy anyone I want without consequence."_

_Her eyes glowed angrily, making her jump down on his side in order to walk up to him. He judged her to be a year or two younger than him. She was only three inches shorter than him, but her anger seemed to make people forget her diminutive size, if the terror on the other boy's face was of any indication._

"_Great. Another smart alec. Just watch it, Smarty Pants; anyone here can tell you that I'm not one you want to cross." She raised a fist at him and shook it a little._

_He smiled at her, intrigued at her strange behavior. The few girls he had come into contact with before reminded him of china dolls, with about as much personality. If Haru smiled, she'd be as pretty as one too, but…_

_That __**adorable**__ temper! _

_He grabbed the fist and kissed it before she knew what he was doing._

"_Then I will try not to cross you."_

_She gaped at him for a moment; shocked beyond words. The tiny brunette ripped her hand away from him, taking a few steps back. She rubbed her hand fiercely on the side of her dress, like doing so could get rid of what he had done._

"_Freak," she hissed. She jumped back onto the stone wall and to the other side with ease and eagerness. Humbert chuckled to himself as he turned to help the boy up, surprised to find both the boy and the soldier gaping at him._

"_How could you do that? She's a monster!" the boy whispered, his eyes filled with admiration and respect. The tawny lad shrugged, thinking that life at Seaside Orphanage might be worth sticking around for, after all._

"_Really? She looks like a cute kitten to me." He looked at the wall again and grinned._

_On second thought; perhaps he __**should**__ annoy the 'obligatory bully', just enough to deflate that ego of hers._


	11. A Dragon Tamed

Extra

Chapter Eleven: A Dragon Tamed

_The dragon's great mouth fell open with astonishment. Then, oh so slowly, a tear fell down her scaly face. After a few more seconds, tears fell onto the wet beach like rain._

"_Yes, it is I who cries out each night. I cannot tell you why, except that you must plunge that sword into my breast. It is the only way I can be saved."_

"_But why?" the knight asked, begging her to tell him. She shook her great head painfully._

"_If I tell you more, then I will have no choice but to kill you, and it would rend my spirit apart to do that. Please, if you love me the way you say you do, then plant that sacred sword into my heart. Please!"_

_That was the first time the knight had ever heard her use that word, but he could no longer deny her pleading. So, with a heavy heart, he lifted his weapon, and pointed it at the soft spot on her breast, which she exposed again, just for him._

"_I'm so sorry," he sobbed, plunging the weapon into her chest, as far as it would go._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haru raised her spear to send another soldier flying, but strong arms suddenly appeared from behind her, and swept her off her feet; the spear fallen from her grasp. The brunette giggled as she was pressed to a firm chest in a fierce hug, glad that some things never changed about her friend.

"Baron, can I play with you later? The soldiers need my attention right now."

"No we don't!" The captain had stopped running long enough to bow to her, his nose in the dirt. "If we leave, will you let us go?"

Haru thought about it.

"Only if you warn the king and prince not to send any more soldiers, and that I have berserker blood."

The captain nodded fearfully before barking orders. Muta and Toto helped a few of the soldiers off the side of the house, wondering how Haru had sunk the knives into the bricks so deeply. The soldiers began to run into the makeshift portal as Baron continued to squeeze the stuffing out of the brunette.

"Why didn't you mention that I broke your leg?!"

She giggled again. It figured that watching her lose her temper would bring his memory back.

'_I was wrong, all those years ago. Throwing a tantrum __**would**__ and__** did**__ bring him back to me! Welcome back, Humbert.'_

"Drat. I was hoping to see the look on your face when you remembered doing that."

Muta and Toto stopped dead in their tracks, just when they thought they couldn't take any more shock.

"Whoa, hold on Chicky! _Baron_ broke _your_ leg?! And you did _this_ on a regular basis?!" Muta gestured to the retreating soldiers.

"Oh, yes, and Baron did. Just to add insult to injury, he did it with knowledge he had gained from his precious _books_. I had it coming though, and I've obviously forgiven him for it since then." She wrapped her arms around his neck and tightened her grip. Baron squeezed her harder, if possible.

"Of course, the entire idea was that you wouldn't be able to hate me after I carried you around for the three solid weeks it took for your leg to heal."

"No kidding; I didn't even make it to one week. So now you finally admit that you _did_ mean to do it!"

"Kitten, I swear that I wasn't trying to seriously hurt you! I just wanted to prove my point!"

"Yeah, yeah; there's always someone stronger."

"Kitten?" Toto asked as Muta tried not to laugh; thinking about Baron's current form. Haru rolled her eyes at their reaction to her old nickname; her anger spent on the soldiers.

"You two wouldn't believe the havoc he wreaked on my 'bad girl' reputation, calling me that on a regular basis. He always _did_ have a really strange fascination with felines."

Baron squeezed the brunette again; his mind buzzing with all the memories that had been brought so sharply to light. The salty smell of his father, his teachers' droning voices…

The excitement of finding an interesting girl to play and mess with. The long (and extremely) painful process of winning her trust…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_He was sitting in an office, sporting a bandage around his head and arm. The older woman behind the desk sighed tiredly._

"_Humbert, stop doing this to yourself. You're a good kid; you can make better friends than Haru."_

_The boy shrugged._

"_That may be true, but Haru's the one that needs a friend. I don't think she's as bad as she and everyone thinks she is."_

"_Humbert, you've only been here two months; the rest of us had known her much longer. Just take my word for it; she's bad seed. Nothing can change her."_

_The tawny lad shook his head, determined not to give up._

"_I've seen how she cares for her victims, Mistress Hashiki. Real bullies don't sew their victims back together, let alone how carefully she does it. They don't have morals either, and Haru has those. Your method of beating and screaming at her obviously doesn't work, and is barbaric, frankly. If I can get her to understand that there's at least one person on this earth that won't leave her alone, no matter what happens, you'll see a different Haru. Please, just trust me on this. Let me keep working with her. At worst, you'll have one less mouth to feed, and at best, you'll get a sweet young lady the orphanage can be proud of, and the end of the Seaside Dragon's reign of terror."_

_Many at the orphanage already treated him like a martyr anyway, for what he was trying to do. The madam of the orphanage sighed tiredly, shifting through her papers._

"_I'll be sure to say a few words about your bravery at your funeral. Haru hasn't killed anyone yet, but you're putting yourself in a very good position to be her first one."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haru had made it plain to him several times that she didn't want or need him, but once he broke through her barrier (and her leg), he could barely pry the brunette away from him. Humbert hadn't been that surprised that she didn't want him to leave, when Thomas decided to adopt him.

He had engaged them on purpose, using the same charm his father had used for his mother. But he had voiced the engagement in such a way that he would be a safe distance from Haru when she figured it out, being a surprisingly bright girl. He loved her plenty, but he wasn't one to sign up for unnecessary punishment; still bearing marks from their earlier encounters and the brunette had still occasionally thrown fits. Duke had thought that he came from an abusive home, and was much better off as a von Gikkingen.

Humbert had known, even back then, that he wouldn't meet another girl like her, and it had hurt him deeply to be forced to leave her alone again.

That terrible orphanage; turning a sweet kitten like her into a rabid beast. It had taken _months_ to convince her that she mattered, even if it was just to him. He squeezed her again, wondering how he had gone so long without hugging her. When they met, Haru didn't even know what a hug _was_.

"I'm sorry for taking so long, Haru."

She squeezed his neck again.

"That's all right; you came when it really mattered. Prince Machida was boring beyond belief." Even a prince couldn't compare to her memories of a twelve-year-old dragon tamer.

He sharply turned toward the forest he had created near the house, surprising Toto and Muta.

"I'll see you two later; I need to talk to Haru for a second." He nearly ran into the thick foliage, still cradling Haru firmly in his arms.


	12. A Promise Kept

Extra

Chapter Twelve: A Promise Kept

_When the blade was up to the hilt in dragon flesh, there was a sudden burst of blinding light, although the sun was setting in the sea. The sword disappeared from the knight's hands as he raised them to protect his eyesight._

_When the light faded, he looked around for the body of his dear dragon, but found that the fair maiden from the dragon's portrait was laying at his feet instead; a stunning necklace made of sapphires and emeralds around her slim neck. Shocked beyond words, he used a handkerchief soaked with water from the sea to revive her. _

_Eventually, she slowly opened her eyes, which were the same beautiful nameless color that the dragon's had been. A beautiful smile came upon her slim lips._

"_Ah, Pet; you have freed me. I was sentenced to live as a dragon by my uncle, who coveted my father's kingdom after his death. I could only return to my human shape after a pure-hearted knight plunged my father's blade into my heart. I stole my family's treasure, so that my uncle wouldn't have them, but I'm afraid I had to kill many a knight to stay alive long enough for you to come along. Dragons really are ill-tempered by nature, and I fear it will take many years to replace the damage I've done to these unfortunate people."_

_The knight's heart was set to singing by her little speech, and he kissed her lips softly before he could restrain himself._

"_Will you permit me to stay by your side, for the rest of my days, and help you with your cause against your uncle and for this people?"_

_Her wonderful eyes melted with love._

"_Yes, but only if you take me as your wife, for I fear I can no longer feign only friendship to you."_

_So the good knight took the fair princess as his bride, and together, they dedicated their lives to each other, and to removing the wicked uncle from his stolen throne, so as to serve the people better. The uncle was executed for his treason, and the new king and queen were so good to their people, that they forgave everything the dragon had done while under the uncle's enchantment, for it had been his fault that the terrible things had happened._

_And in the end, all was made better, for nothing can slay, or tame, a monster better than the healing power of love._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haru giggled while looking over her shoulder at the shocked duo as she and her dear friend disappeared into the woods.

"You guys can start lunch without us! Are you going to put me down so I can walk?" the girl in the cat's arms asked.

"No."

She giggled.

"Well, it was worth asking." The brunette didn't mind his closeness at all. She had missed him so much over the years that the slight suffocation was more than bearable. Her arms were still firmly around his neck.

When Baron finally stopped running, he sat down on a fallen log, choosing to keep Haru on his lap and hugging her like she was his old teddy bear. Just like when they were kids.

"Kitten, you know what I really promised you that day, don't you?"

She smiled sadly, tightening her grip on him again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_The brunette walked into Mistress Hashiki's office again, hoping, but not hoping, for news. The old woman looked up at her sadly._

"_They found his new father's body. Humbert's is only a matter of time, if it's still in one piece and not shark food."_

_The girl looked down, her tears long spent. All that was left was emptiness._

"_I see. Thank you, ma'am." She turned to leave, stopping numbly when the orphanage manager threw her arms around her from behind._

"_You're his greatest legacy, you know. Not too many people out there can turn a monster into a sweet young lady."_

_Haru numbly pried the woman's fingers off, not forgetting that she was partially responsible for the way her friend had met her._

"_I was a young lady from the beginning. All he did was help me and everyone else see it. That was what he had been trying to tell everyone, ever since we met." She could feel the tears returning, but didn't care if the world saw her many weaknesses anymore._

_Without Humbert, nothing mattered anymore, especially her pride._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I figured it out two minutes after hearing you were dead. Mistress Hashiki knew what you had done immediately, though. That's probably why she let me leave the orphanage a little early to start looking for a job. I didn't want to scare you, just when you were finding out about everything else."

"I believe I've proven that nothing you can do can keep me away for long. Except maybe one thing."

She looked at him, alarmed.

"What?"

He took a steady breath.

"Kitten, I'm not quite the same person I was back then, and let's face it; I'm a cat. If you don't want to go through with-"

Haru cut him off by firmly pressing her lips against his furry ones, trying to tell him what was in her heart without using words. Baron's own emotions kicked in, and he kissed her right back; his passion equaling hers. A purr issued from deep inside his throat.

Haru eventually broke away, gasping softly for air. She had feared this cat, when she realized that she was falling for him, but was now content that he was the lad she had loved as a child, and so wasn't betraying his memory.

"You may not look the same, and your manners are a bit fancier, but it's still you. I've had my heart set on you since you taught me how to love and trust you. Do you honestly think I'm going to let you off the hook, when you practically came back from the dead to fulfill a promise you didn't remember making?! Why do you think I get all depressed whenever someone else offers to marry me?!" The brunette kissed his lips one more time before resting her head on his chest, hugging his neck again.

"Every guy I've met since you couldn't do half the miracles you did. If we didn't meet back then, I would have turned out like my terrible uncle. I'm the person I am now, because you dared to love me when everyone tried to tell you not to. And now that I've got you back, I'm not letting go. _Ever_."

By every right, such a passionate speech should have scared Baron. But he could admit to himself now that he loved her, with or without his old memories. He may not ever be able to physically return to the Humbert she remembered, but she clearly didn't care, as long as it was him underneath the fur.

He ran his ungloved hand through her cool, soft hair, and kissed it softly.

"In that case, I better keep my promise shortly. It would be a little improper for fiancés to live under the same roof for extended periods of time."

She giggled happily.

"We won't have to go looking for witnesses either." She pointedly glared at a particularly big bush twenty yards away from them. "_Will we, Toto?! Muta?!_"

The duo fell out of the branches in disbelief, in their animal forms.

"How on earth did she know we were in there?" Muta asked, getting back on his legs.

"It was slightly obvious." Baron pointed out, still squeezing his brunette. He didn't really expect them to give him the privacy he wanted; just the illusion of it.

"They saw your fat body," Toto taunted, flying just out of reach of the cat's claws.

"You were breathing too hard, birdbrain! Don't blame me!"

"Aw, you're just jealous that it took Haru five minutes to check over my room and almost a solid week to clean yours!"

"It was six days, Chicken Legs!"

"It's nearly the same thing!"

Baron and Haru sighed tiredly, watching the two duke it out across the grass. Deciding that her breath was back, the brunette initiated another make-out session, which she and her lover both deemed to be more entertaining.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lots of love to; Watersoul the Head Star Walker, EarthGurdian, kittydemon18, InkyManipulation, Lanari, Drifting One, Taiyoukai's Lady, and Youkai no Yume for the wonderful reviews. Thanks again for all the support and notes of encouragement. More stories on the way!


End file.
